The Power to Change History itself
by Amalgerius
Summary: Izuku had been rejected by All Might, sitting just a little more than canon he meets a mysterious blonde man that will guide him on becoming the next Number 1 Hero!


**Alright, let's get one thing clear THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, flames are appreciated and so are comments and likes 'N such**

**About the story: This is a crossover between JoJo and MHA, I'm going to be mentioning a few characters by name but most of the old characters are either too busy to deal with other things other than their businesses and such or they will get mentioned. I've decided that in this story the Brando's and the Joestar's get along and are entwined families that have huge amounts of wealth, political influence and businesses**

**Edit: This is Amalgerius formerly Clapwithjoy, I've decided as of April of 2020 I'm going to revise this story, hopefully, all goes well and I don't abandon this story again**

**Line Break**

There he was, sitting on the same roof he'd been rejected on. And by his favorite hero nonetheless,

All Might.

He felt so weak and so useless at that moment, then deciding he didn't want to be bothered too much by anything he turned off his phone and sat against the railings of the roof, after a few hours he decided to finally turn on his phone and talk to his mother, dialing her up he waited until she picked up

'_IZUUKUU WHERE ARE YOU, BABY?! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!'_

"Mom! I'm fine I just needed a bit of me-time hopefully I didn't worry you too much. I'll be home in an hour or so okay?"

'_O-okay baby, you can do whatever you want, just tell me next time, please? I'll be waiting for you at home'_

"Alright, mom, like I said I'll be home in an hour. see you!"

Deciding he had sat there for long enough he got up and started walking down the stairs, on his way down he bumped into what looked like some sort of...he didn't know what it was because it looked like a mouse and a bear combined into a small creature. "Oh, I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to bump into you," the mouse-thing looked at him for a second then responded "No worries child, though you really should look at where you're going"

He was about to respond when he realized who he was talking to, this was Nedzu! the principal at U.A, he quickly bowed as low as he could and said "I'm sorry Nedzu sensei! I just realized who you were, please forgive me!"

Nedzu looked at him with a weird expression and just did a wavey motion with his hand while telling Izuku that it was okay.

"I am sorry sir, I didn't look where I was going and didn't realize who you were"

Nedzu put a hand on his leg as to calm Izuku down "Like I said child, don't worry about it. Say you know who I am but is it not customary to Introduce yourself as well?"

Izuku looked dazed for a second then said "Izuku Midoriya sir! I'm very honored to meet you!"

"Alright Izuku Midoriya, how about you calm down and sit down with me at a cafe? I know one who servers good little muffins and great coffee!"

Izuku was looking at him with a confused look but decided to humor the rat thing

**Line Break**

As Izuku and Nedzu were walking down the street after Nedzu managed to finally calm down the fanboy, Izuku was rapid-firing questions at Nedzu and he kept answering with cryptic answers much to Izuku's chagrin

"So what exactly are you? Mouse? Small Polar Bear? perhaps a combination of both"

"Who knows? maybe I'm one or maybe I'm both"

As they were still talking Nedzu suddenly stopped and following his movement, Izuku did so as well, Nedzu told Izuku to follow him and as he was doing so he noticed a coffee shop and followed Nedzu inside he was greeted by a wonderous smell of coffee beans and sweets, he looked around and as he was looking around something caught his eye, not something but someone, a girl with short purple hair, he stared at her for a bit until Nedzu tapped his leg as if to knock him out of his stupor,

"Sorry, sir! I wasn't paying attention, let us sit down if you want."

Nedzu just smiled at him telling him to choose a place to sit down, Izuku decided to choose a seat near the counter where the girl was, she'd piqued his interest and he was going to talk to her one way or another and as they sat down Nedzu and Izuku began talking again, about Izuku's Quirk analytics and his hobbies, and mostly his muttering habit which he seemed to do a lot while in the presence of something that interested him this caused Nedzu to laugh at him once they began to order and Izuku began to nervously mutter because of the Short-haired girl but other than that Izuku's conversations with Nedzu went very smoothly but it was hindered once because Nedzu brought up the topic of Izuku's quirk, but Nedzu told Izuku he had nothing to worry about and that he wasn't going to be judged just because he didn't have a quirk, also who knew Izuku didn't have a Stand? and on the topic of Stands Izuku asked Nedzu to elaborate

"Well, young Izuku, Stands are a manifestation of your fighting spirit, your will to fight and to survive, most Stands look humanoid but some are inhuman looking as is the case of the former 1568# top hero Tower of Gray, or as for the case of Superfly near the city of Moriocho but enough about other Stands of other people, I've been wondering if maybe you were going to manifest a Stand yourself, you're certainly at the right age"

Izuku looked confused at the last part and decided to ask about it "Sir what exactly do you mean by the right age? and arent Stands inherited or can they just pop up out of nowhere or is it just inherited I still have so many questions, likehowdoIknowifIcangetastand-"

Nedzu held up a hand to stop Izuku from muttering up a storm again, "I know this all seems weird to you but I've been in contact with a Stand specialist for years so I know a lot about them, the age of gaining a Stand is around 12 to 15 so you seem like one of the perfect candidates, maybe that's why you've never manifested a Quir-" As he almost finished his sentence he received a message on his phone and had to tell Izuku "well, who knows? Anyways young Izuku this little talk has been great! but I must take off"

And after saying that Nedzu slowly got up and walked out of the door of the cafe, leaving Izuku to his thoughts and as he sat there pondering about how this might or might not affect him something tapped his shoulder making him jump, he quickly turned around to face whatever just touched him and it turned out it was the girl he was admiring from before

"So... I couldn't help but notice that was the Principal of U.A, what makes you so interesting that he might want to talk to you?" she asked

"I..uhh.I-I'm not sure honestly but I know that I might have managed to catch his interest."

The girl looked impressed at this, probably not expecting him to say this but she had no reason to disbelieve them since they were talking for nearly 4 hours she shook her head to get rid of her thoughts about the principal and extended her hand forward

"Anyways! I'm Jirou, I'm planning to apply for U.A myself in 10 months what about you?"

And as Izuku introduced himself they got to talking only stopping because Jirou had to tell her friend to take her shift for her and as they talked for nearly an hour Izuku decided that this girl was most definitely interesting and looked at his phone only to see 2 missed calls from his mother, he excused himself and went outside to call his mother

_"IZUKU! IT'S BEEN NEARLY 6 HOURS WHERE EVEN ARE YOU?! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE COMING HOME THEN JUST WENT AWOL! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED WHEN YOU COME HOME YOUNG MAN!"_

"Oh, man... I'm so sorry Mom! I didn't mean to I swear! I met the principal of U.A and we talked for hours upon hours and then there was this cute girl and I wanted to talk to her and and and...I'm hyperventilating I'm so sorry mom I won't do it again" and as he was apologizing to his mother over and over and over again he realized he walked away from his conversation with Jirou, so he apologized to his mother one last time and he turned around to walk back inside the store to get face to face with Jirou, she had a slight pink tinge to her cheeks and after a questioning look from Izuku she punched him lightly on the shoulder saying

"So I'm a cute girl now huh?" Izuku looked surprised then turned tomato red and as he was opening his mouth to apologize to Jirou she kissed him lightly on the cheek and started pushing him out of the coffee shop

"I'm sure your mother would be even angrier if you got even more late, so just go but promise me you'll come back to this shop"

Izuku looked shell shocked and cupped his cheek while smiling like an idiot

"Of course I will Jirou-chan! You can count on it"

And this was the start of a beautiful relationship between them that would last for years...

**Alright did a revision on the entirety of the chapter and decided to post the old versions as a separate story. God, I'm fucking tired. as always please R&R like I said all comments are appreciated like flames and encouragement, and its mostly you guys' comments that keep me from ending this story at all.**


End file.
